


Of Perverted Dawn and Broken Dusk

by Aradellia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flashbacks, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Multi, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradellia/pseuds/Aradellia
Summary: The night of Sumeragi's death, of Garon's official declaration of war against Hoshido, a child is stolen. For what reason, no one fully knows. The child is raised like any other in Castle Krakenburg, beginning life in the dim light of Nohr and being raised as a royal of the kingdom. Years pass in silence, battles fought and lost and won. Hoshido shields itself from Faceless as Mikoto's barrier protects them from full scale war, and Nohr begins to slip further and further into desolation as Garon is set on absolute destruction.In the quiet capital of Hoshido, knelt down to meditate, Ryouma quietly asks when he could save his brother.





	1. The Crowning at Dusklight

"Leo, darling, you've been fussing with your collar for an hour now. I think it looks fine."

Leo rolled his eyes, stopping his fingers from picking at the edges of his armor's collar. He had been nervous about the event since he woke up. He knew he had no reason to fuss or worry but it was quite a daunting if simple event. He knew Camilla worried that he would worry himself sick, but he would calm down. They just needed to get through this ceremony, it being more of a formality now then anything, and take time afterword to calm down doing as he should be. He settled his hands at his sides, then immediately folding them behind him. He nervously wound his fingers together, the action doing nothing to stem the rooted worry in his chest. He knew Camilla could see it plain as day, even if it looked like he was just thinking intently.

Camilla gently patted his shoulder, offering a supportive smile.

"It'll be alright, Leo. Father wouldn't go so far in such a public event."

"He could," Leo said quietly, "What's stopping him from denouncing it all? He could easily end this farce."

"Because Father is wise enough to see the people's faces, their opinions. Elise has told me that many people enjoy their new prince. He's a breath of fresh air. Garon could risk a rebellion if he did."

Leo had to chuckle. How ironic that they thought that. Nohr was in need of fresh air, though as they continue to lay in ruin, the kingdom in decline even with a plentiful army, a dedicated people, and a strong ruling family, Leo had to wonder if his father would go even further. Defeating Hoshido, and crushing their disgusting excuse for a family, was the goal, but there was something almost... stopping him from wishing for the utter destruction of a kingdom and of a people. Was absolute war truly needed to end a kingdom? Lady Mikoto made it impossible for now to invade and begin a war on a scale not seen for centuries, and Leo was just gently thankful for the fact. Nohr needed to be victorious, but ever the strategist, Leo had to wonder if there were other paths to glory for his home.

He was broken from his straying thought by a door opening and slamming shut. From it calmly walked in his eldest brother, Xander. Proper and dressed as ever sleek and vigilant, he looked as ready for a royal coronation as he did for battle. He was void of his blade, Siegfried, however. A curious notion, though Leo imagined it was to ensure no citizens were worried by its appearance in public.

"Is it time already?" Camilla asked, moving to Leo's side, adjusting her braces for a moment as well as the strap across her chest. 

"It is. Elise has already beaten us to the square. We shouldn't keep her waiting."

"Let's get going then." Leo said. "We shouldn't keep Elise waiting on us."

Leo stepped on ahead, his siblings following suit. Through the heavy doors of the castle, and down the long halls of the castle, they passed busy maids and butlers, their staff and servants busying themselves for the arrival of the kingdom's land barons and nobles. It would be an event to behold. It had been a long time since Windmire, and Nohr in its entirety, had seen such a hyped event. The last time an event brought together the people was when Garon remarried after Queen Katerina's death. Arete had also been a welcomed fresh of breath air, as did their new step sister, Azura. Though... much like Garon had done to Hoshido, Azura had been taken from them.

The walk out of the castle and up into the town proper was long, so they mounted up on their horses, Camilla sharing Leo's horse, to ensure they didn't dawdle or waste time. The main square of Windmire, the Dusk Square, was the capital's pride. It displayed a beautiful statue carved from marble and brimstone of the Dusk Dragon, the First Dragon that blood bonded with the Norhian Royalty many years ago. The center of the dark square was marked also by a symbol for the Dusk Dragon, stretching across the main circular center of the square. It was lively as they approached, people gathering and speaking. Soldiers were watching from the edges of the square. Children were passing out treats and drinks for the people as they gathered. Several people stood along the edges with the soldiers and among the crowd holding lanterns hung along staffs to give the square an almost festive feeling. As they approached, and dismounted, a part of the citizens gathered quieted. 

"You do not need to quiet your voices," Xander announced with a smile, "Not everyone has gathered, so please enjoy yourselves."

The gathered citizens continued on with Xander's approval, more people coming up from the underground cities to see the square and prepare. Leo had to admit it was an amazing sight to see so many gathered. The weather was better then normal for Nohr, lighter then normal, as if the clouds overhead would break open and shine light on the shrouded kingdom. 

Leo's right hand almost instinctively returned to his collar, though this time he caught himself and let his hand fall. It was daunting, but he knew that in the end Father wasn't going to risk a full scale rebellion, not with the already bleak outlook for so many. This was to be a celebration, a show to the people that all was good even while it was not. A morale booster even if it was all for show.

He calmed as he took his spot before the Dusk Dragon's statue, reaching out to gently touch the tail that curled around the base. He would trust in the First Dragon, and allow for this to happen. It would not end in bloodshed or anger. With a final deep breath, Leo turned his back to the statue, and took his spot alongside Xander. Camilla smiled warmly from the other side of the semi risen platform that made up the statue's resting place. A line of guards proceeded to move through the crowd calmly, cutting a path through the crowd.

"Leo."

"Hm?"

Xander gently pats Leo's shoulder. "You're frowning. I know you're worried, but I assure you it will be alright."

"I'm not that easy to read, am I?" Leo muttered, straightening himself and ensuring he wasn't frowning. The guards took spots along the stage-like incline. The crowd quieted as out of a carriage came King Garon.

Xander let a soft chuckle escape. "You are when your eyebrows are furrowed so strongly."

"I'm worried." Leo stated simply, watching his father walk down the opened path between the crowd. "I just hope Father was easy on him on the way here."

The brothers quiet as Garon approaches, all four dipping their heads in obedience. They look over the crowd as Garon steps up to be before the statue of their First Dragon. From the corner of Leo's eye, he can spot Iago skirting the crowd, keeping to the dark shadows by the buildings. He hoped Iago would stay there, perhaps be snatched by something from the shadows. Leo never enjoyed Iago, and he figured he never would. His father was making a quick speech on the luck of the weather and what they had all gathered for today, an event not so often seen, and one that hasn’t been performed since Elise was officially crowned a princess years ago. 

Today, their brother would be crowned officially, and given all the rights and benefits as a Nohrian Prince. 

Heads turned to the carriage as the door opened once again. Leo took a deep breath. It would be alright, he reminded himself. He kept himself steady for his family. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Camilla was smiling proudly. Elise was getting excited of course, smiling wider then her older sister. Xander was dutiful as ever in his stance, but his expression gave away the hidden excitement. 

They had given him new armor, Leo noted first. Like all of the royal family, it was a black, gold and purple color palate. The armor was sleeker in its design, not so bulky like Father's and Xander's armor. It lacked a cape of any sort, which benefited him thankfully. It was designed similarly to his and Xander's, he noticed, but it was still his own. The shoulder pauldrons were larger as well, an obvious benefit for his weapon proficiency. In all honesty, he looked every part prince. The armor shone as a beautiful piece of Nohrian finery and armor, and he held himself as any prince, or king for that matter, would.

He walks calmly, slowly, through the pathway to them, head held high. The people quietly welcome him, smiling and watching in awe as their new prince comes to his age. He looks over at Leo and Xander, briefly. Leo flashes a smile, while Xander nods in approval. He looks then to his sisters, who withhold their excitement to politely smile in approval. He stops before Garon and the Dusk Dragon, shoulders squared back, hands folded neatly behind his back. The circlet he wore, something similar to the one Xander wore, shined even without direct sunlight.

"Kneel."

He knelt without hesitation, lowering himself down to one knee, leaning his head down.  For a moment, Garon did nothing, letting him kneel there. Then, gently, Garon touched the top of his head.

"Rise, and face your people..."

He rose slowly, facing the crowd of his kingdom. These faces would remember him, and he would remember them in kind. For this was his home, his kingdom, and his family.

"...Prince Takumi!"

As the citizens cheered for their new prince, Leo smiled up at Takumi again. A brother only divided by months in age, he was close to him. Takumi looked to him and grinned. The buildup to this simple event had wracked them both in worry, but as Xander and Camilla assured him, all had went well. Takumi stepped down to his siblings, laughing as Elise tackled him into a hug. He turned for a moment to Garon, who regarded him in what seemed to be guarded approval.

"Do well with what you have, Takumi."

Elise held onto Takumi, watching her father with steady eyes. Takumi nodded. "I will, Father."

Garon approved of the answer, even daring to smile a little before moving for the carriage again. Elise excitedly talked about the smile their Father gave as the citizens started to mill around the square. Takumi was surprised as well by it, never expecting to earn a smile now with war boiling and the stress of a dying kingdom on his shoulders. Xander came up and patted Takumi's shoulders in pride, congratulating him. Elise let go of him so Camilla could get a hug, Takumi thanking his sister for the love. And last came Leo, who just seemed to smirk at him.

"What?" Takumi asked, curious as to why Leo hadn't joined in.

"...you look good in the armor." is all Leo said, before finally giving his congratulations. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Thank you. Honestly, the most daunting part of it was getting here. Father is... quite intimidating, and even more so in close quarters."

Leo stepped closer, now smiling. "Did you have to share a space with Iago as well?"

"Thank the gods, no." Takumi chuckled, Leo joining him. 

"Did he talk with you while you were with him?" Elise asked, curious as always. Takumi nodded to her.

"He did. He prepped me for what was to happen, reminded me of duty and everything. He... he also told me that he had hoped to do this earlier, but wanted the weather well enough for citizens to see it."

"A morale booster." Camilla said simply, leveling her eyes to Leo who didn't hide his annoyance that she was right on his worthless worry. 

"Indeed, sister. With everything going on, he wanted to give something to the people. If only the clouds would break..."

"Perhaps they will," Xander said, looking to the sky, realizing they were so close to direct sunlight. "Your coronation, Father smiling, and the weather being better then it has been in a while... it seems you're a good luck charm for us, brother."

"Of course he is!" Elise exclaimed, "Look at him. He's going to do amazing things! I know it."

"He will indeed. It's not everyday Father smiles after all." Camilla says warmly, "Now come on everyone. Let's head back home and celebrate."

"You don't have to celebrate, really-"

Takumi tries to argue before he's pulled along wordlessly by Camilla and Leo by the arms, who both get a kick out of Takumi immediately arguing against it. Xander and Elise share an amused look before following after their siblings. Mounting their horses once again, Camilla sharing with Leo and Takumi sharing with Elise, they ride home in good spirits, doubled so when they arrive to the castle to several of their retainers waiting for them.

"What's this?" Camilla asked curiously, though Takumi can immediately pick up that she's hiding something. It's Niles that steps forward, followed by Peri.

"Our King has left a gift for our new prince in his rooms for when you've finished your grand celebrations," Niles says.

"He ever left a note and everything!" Peri exclaimed, "And told us to tell you!"

The siblings were speechless for a moment before Camilla dismounted, and came forward to confirm it with Beruka and Selena. Arthur undoubtedly confirmed it with Elise, Odin also confirmed it with Leo, and Laslow confirmed it with Xander. Garon had done out of his way to add even more to the day in an odd display of kindness and happiness. Takumi was blown away by it. Garon had grown cold over the years, especially following the death of Katerina and Arete, along with the horror that was the Concubine War. To see Garon light up, and perhaps finally break out of the gloom of the castle in the aftermath of such disaster was such a breath of relief.

"This doesn't feel real." Takumi found himself murmuring, looking over all of the retainers and his siblings, unable to believe that his father was showing his softer side. Leo broke from Odin and Silas, standing alongside Takumi.

"I could hit you with Byrnhildr again to make sure."

Takumi chuckled. "I don't think I'd like to be hit with it again. It just... Father being warm again, the weather being better... it feels very weird. A good weird though."

"I have to agree. Perhaps... just for today, Nohr is a little brighter."

"I'd like to see it always bright. This is a good place to start."

"Mhm." Leo nodded, looking up to the sky. It felt warm again. "It would be a very good place to start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. I've had this idea for a bit, and I've finally decided to act on it. So I give you the Nohr Takumi AU!! I'm hoping to get the next chapter out asap since there's a lot to build. But I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you'd like to see, or what you think in the comments it would be amazing.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. The Skadi

The present awaiting Takumi upon finishing speaking with Niles, celebrating his official crowning as a prince of Nohr, and evading Leo's constant barrage, was a weapon.

His siblings, and Niles, had joined him in discovering what this secret gift Garon had left him, and upon opening the door to his private room, he found a new fixture in his room nestled in with his display of bows he had borrowed over the years to practice and hone. His most recent bow he had taken up arms with was aged now, showing it through cracks along the bow's length. It seems his father realized that a new weapon was in order, something befitting his status as a prince of Nohr, and Garon did not disappoint.

The weapon hid behind glass was magnificent and ornate, carved designs plain to see in the carved dark gold limbs. He noticed that the color faded into a purple color, similar to the purple all royals wore and to the other legendary weapons wielded by his brothers. The grip, the same dirty gold with black and purple accents, looked firm and even as ornate as the limbs. The bow lacked a string, oddly enough,  but it didn't faze Takumi as he approached the glass case and opened it. He was nervous about touching it, worried he would taint it by touching it. With a gentle nudge by his older brother, he took it from its stand, power thrumming through it and through his hands. He closed his eyes for a moment and let the power of the bow run through him.

"Is it a legendary bow?" Camilla asked, "It looks like Siegfried and Brynhildr."

"It does." Xander says, "Did Father leave a note?"

"He did." Leo plucked the folded paper inside it and handed it to Takumi, who opened his eyes. He was momentarily dazed but took the note and opened it, the mysterious bow still gripped in his other hand. He read aloud the contents of the gift's letter.

_' Takumi,_

_As today you rise to your proper place among your siblings, I thought it right to bestow you a weapon proper to your status. Within the case I have placed in your room is Skadi, a bow from a realm I had visited in my youth. Take care of it as you would any other, and beyond. While it is not a weapon forged in the days of the First Dragons, like Siegfried and Brynhildr, Skadi will serve you just as well._

_I'll also leave you a tip on how to wield it. Focus is the key. It will respond to what you will it to do. Try to form its string first._

_-Garon'_

 "How kind of him." Camilla said warmly, smiling as Takumi folded the note back up and looked to his bow, feeling the humming power.

"How lucky." Niles noted, coming up to him, "Now you have a proper bow, my lord. Perhaps now your aim will improve."

"My aim is fine and you know it." Takumi asserted, making Niles chuckle before stepping back with a wink. He knew his retainer would tease him until he showed the former outlaw what Skadi was made of in his hands.

"You know you can go and practice without us."

Takumi looked to Leo, who was smiling alongside their siblings. It was obvious now that Takumi had... kind of forgotten about them with the excitement around a new bow. Takumi softly laughed, gripping his bow in both hands. It was true that he wanted to try the bow out. If Garon was correct, the string would form if he concentrated on it? He had also noticed the lack of a quiver and arrows for it. Perhaps he could also make arrows appear? Was this bow magical in any way? Perhaps he could have Leo join him and help him figure it out. Camilla rolled her eyes.

"Go on, brother. Enjoy your new bow. We'll be around of course."

"T-thank you, big sister."

Xander stepped up this time. "We'll be around if you want to join us in anything, Takumi. I know Elise wanted to do something interesting for dinner, so try not to get too caught in practice."

"I wouldn't want to miss it."

"I'm going to help bake something tonight!" Elise added, looking proud, "I should get ready actually! Bye big brother!"

Elise raced out of the room with a giggle. Xander had went to go shout not to run, but he knew at this point it was pointless of course. Camilla chuckled at how much Elise always has, and left with a promise to meet up for dinner. Xander then leaves with the same promise, off to finish up his duties. With their leaves, it left Takumi, Leo, and Niles alone. Leo appraised the bow in Takumi's hands for a moment.

"It looks magical."

"That's what I was thinking." Takumi said, running his hand over the ornate wood, "Can you sense anything in it?"

Takumi hands the bow over, allowing Leo to touch and try to obtain anything from it, closing his eyes and letting any magical energy come to him. He tries to imagine the string of the bow, moving his fingers over where it would be, trying to figure out the mysteries of it. Niles leaned in curiously as Leo opened his eyes, looking down at the bow. It seemed to perplex the dark knight, which surprised Takumi a bit. Normally if it involved magic, Leo could figure it out immediately. Perhaps it wasn't involved with magic?

"So...?" Takumi asks curiously as Leo's brow furrowed.

"It's... I... There's something, but..."

Had this really perplexed Leo that much?

"Try to explain it for me?"

Leo flipped the bow around in his hands. "It's... honestly really odd to explain. There's  _something_ powering this bow, but... it's... it's not exactly a magical signature. It's not exactly magical energy but it's something."

"Maybe it really is a legendary weapon." Niles offered, joining in looking perplexed. Leo shook his head.

"That's not possible. There were only five weapons made back during the age of the First Dragons: my tome, Brynhildr, Xander's blade, Siegfriend, Raijinto, which is possession of the high prince of Hoshido, the Fujin Yumi, which resides in Hoshido, and the strongest of them all, the Yato. There's no mention of a sixth weapon ever made in history."

"Father explained he had gotten the bow in a realm he visited in his youth though..." Takumi noted quietly, "Can you find any clues as to where it could be from?"

"Going by the color palette of it, it could be from Nohr, or if we go off the design of the bow it could be from Hoshido, but the carvings... I've never seen anything like this in Nohr. Look."

Takumi looked closer at the designs along the limbs. It really was like nothing he had ever seen. The design included ornate scrollwork and what appeared to be letters or perhaps symbols. In the finest details at the grip were birds he had never seen, though he thought they somewhat resembled the kinshi of Hoshido. Nohr normally did more geometrical designs on their more specialty bows, and from the drawn images in books, Hoshido was more of the flower and symbolism kind of design.

"You're right. It's not really Nohrian design, and it wouldn't fit in Hoshido either." The more and more Leo looked into it, it seems perhaps there was more to this bow then what was being said, "Maybe there's something about this kind of design."

"Hmm... I can investigate later into weapon design and see if there's anything on foreign designs. For now... I think it'll be fine. Just try to do as Father says with the bow... perhaps whatever's powering the bow is the reason why only focus is seemingly needed."

"Let's test it out then!" Niles said, drawing both princes' eyes, "You can satisfy both of your intrigue with it with a test. I can aid in setting up the range for my lords, of course."

"Thats kind of you to offer, Niles. Can you go on ahead and set it up for us then?" Leo replied, earning a grin from the archer.

"Why of course! Don't take long in here, you two. After all..."

Leo narrowed his eyes as Niles inched to the door. He knew immediately what the archer would do. Takumi realized it quickly as well, hiding his face with a hand.

"I wouldn't want to return and find you two having fun in here~"

Leo doesn't get the chance to scold Niles out for implying such a thing before the door closes hastily, and finally leaving the princes alone together. Leo was used to Niles' somewhat perverted inclinations constantly, though he found himself scolding Niles for another reason: nearly letting slip that Takumi was not true Nohrian royalty. For now though, the secret would be kept sealed, and Takumi would continue to stay here and be happy with them. Leo didn't want to think about losing Takumi to the Hoshidans. It was a terrifying thought, even though he knew that Takumi belonged there... perhaps now he didn't belong there anymore.

"...Leo?"

Without realizing it, Leo had slipped into his thoughts and forgotten he had been with Takumi. He took a moment to shake his head of those thoughts, knowing well that thinking about what could be if Takumi learned of the truth about his origins would do nothing but hurt him. It was always hard to shake, because it haunted him so. He knew it haunted Camilla as well.

"Sorry, Takumi. Niles' comment threw me through a loop."

Takumi patted his shoulder. "It's alright. Even after all this time, Niles still finds ways to get under my skin."

"You know you can tell him to stop."

"I know. He means well though, I know that."

Leo had to concede with that. Niles meant well, it was just how he joked sometimes and he seemed to enjoy getting these reactions out of the princes. Leo made his way to the door, patting Brynhildr on his side.

"Come on, Takumi. Let's not give Niles anymore reason to assume things."

Takumi gave a chuckle and followed behind Leo as he opened the door, Skadi in hand. "You're right. Let's go."

* * *

Arriving at the range, the princes found Niles sharpening his own skills, sinking an arrow within the bullseye's limits of a target, humming in curiosity at his accuracy. Perhaps it wasn’t the best but it was still an impressive shot. The one eyed archer turned to them with a grin.

"My gracious princes have arrived! Thank goodness. I was getting worried."

"You look very worried, Niles.” Leo said, rolling his eyes, “Get your arrow. Let’s see what Takumi’s bow can do."

"Of course, my lord."

Niles stepped back and allowed Takumi to take his place. For a moment, Takumi worried that he would make a full of himself in front of Leo and Niles. What if the bow didn't do anything when he concentrated, what if it never created arrows? It was made of something not even Leo could identify, so what reason would it work? He shook off his worries. This was his first try with a brand new bow, and it would be assumed that there would be a lot of trial and error. He settled the bow's grip into his left, raising it up as he would any other. Father had said to focus on summoning the string, like a sorcerer would use an incantation to summon a spell. Takumi focused for a moment, imaging the string, willing the bow to form it for him.

It took a moment before lightning struck through his right arm, making him gasp as it felt the burn of what felt like raw, unbridled magic burn through his fingers. Burning wild purple was a string of pure energy, fluctuating wildly as he struggled to hold its form. Behind him, Leo and Niles stood awestruck at the display. The string faded after a moment, disappearing with a sizzling sound. Takumi's grip on his bow tightened as he rolled his arm. 

"Takumi?" Leo called out. Takumi held out his hand; he was alright. The sudden summoning was shocking to say the least.

_Again._

Takumi looked over the bow once again, watching it gently glow purple, pulsating in beat with his heart. Slow and steady it flashed, settling as Takumi did. He didn't know if he could handle the burden of that shock again, unknown power working through unprepared.

_Again._

"Takumi!"

Takumi slowly stroked the limbs again, closing his eyes as he imagined the string once more. The same strike of power shot through his fingers and up his arm, striking across his shoulders and ripping up his neck. He yelled out in shock with the amount rolling through him. It hurt, and it hurt even more to control and work through it. He could, though, feel the weight of the string against his fingers as raised his bow. He worked through the pain to open one eye, trying to still his shaking hands as he positioned himself correctly. He took another moment to imagine the arrow in its notch. A cooling rush of magic rushed through his veins as the arrow formed in a flash of bright purple. 

The pain had finally ebbed far enough. Though it shook through his entire spine, and he could feel it crawl over him like a shade, it was submitting to his will. It was a battle, one he didn't think he could handle much longer. With a grunt he steadied his aim, and held his breath. With a painful and shaky exhale, he let the arrow fly. As it shot from his bow, the string disintegrated and he let himself scream out his pain as it burst like a bubble down his arm and back. His vision went black, and he collapsed to his knees.

"TAKUMI!"

Hands as cool as ice touched his burning back, shuddering as Leo called his name and willed him to listen, magic as soft as rain pulsating and splashing over him. It cooled the burning hot spots over his body, the remains of the energy that must make up the bow. Leo shouted something at Niles, though the other archer's voice sounded much farther away. He tried to steady his breath, focusing on Leo's hands as they started to peel away the armor on his back. Niles said something else, drawing Leo's attention. Slowly, Takumi came back, vision clearing and ears opening to sound.

"Niles!"

"Alright, alright. He seems to be coming to though."

"Takumi?!"

Takumi leaned gently into Leo's hands, taking a shuddering breath. "I-I'm here, Leo."

"Thank god. Stay still, you're smoking. I'm trying to make it stop, whatever that bow did to you."

Leo's voice was strained, and obviously in a panic. He had gotten over the pain of the energy that washed over, perhaps all that remained now was the aftereffects of his shot. He had taken a shot, but it seemed he needed every ounce of willpower and focus to make it work for him properly. Like every weapon, he needed to practice. Slowly the burning sensation faded, and he could feel his body cool. 

"Thank you, Leo."

"You're okay?" He could hear the smile and relief in Leo's words. Takumi nodded softly, sitting up slowly and getting off his aching knees. 

"Much better. Now-"

Takumi finally got the chance to see the target. The arrow had disappeared already, but what was left in its place was astonishing. The target had been burned black just off to the right of the bullseye, resembling a star like shape. His arrow had hit the target, and left the proof that he had done it. Niles stood proudly alongside it.

"For something that left you smoking like a torch, I have to say... that bow is powerful."

"And dangerous." Leo counted.

"When aren't weapons dangerous?" Takumi chuckled softly, letting himself sit on the ground. Skadi rested nearby, glowing brightly. Its bright purple light dimmed as he wrapped his hand around it. Leo obviously wasn't happy, but as the bow quieted, and Takumi seemed to recover safely, Leo let go of his fear.

"It's a very difficult bow to master, I will say that now," Takumi said slowly, running a finger over the details of the limbs, "It fights, and doesn't hold back its fangs. Like father said... it needs focus, and a lot of it. I underestimated it... hah, and I got burned for it."

"We should continue practice later then, give you time to recover your strength," Leo say calmly, helping Takumi to his feet, helping his brother keep balanced on his shaky feet, "You have a lot of time to master it."

"I'll clean it up, my lieges. Get my lord to a bed to rest." Niles said firmly, beginning to take down the target, "Forgive my pushiness, of course."

"You're worried, I know, Niles," Takumi tells his retainer, "I will see you later, then."

"Of course! Take it easy, my lord."

"And we will talk later of course, Niles." Leo throws the unspoken goodbye alongside his request over his shoulder as he leads Takumi inside, taking hold of the Skadi carefully.

Once back in his rooms, Leo sets Takumi on his bed, and returns the Skadi to its case, closing it gently. Takumi doesn't hesitate to clamber into the bed and adjust his pillows so he could recline, sighing in relief as he settles into a comfortable spot. Leo pulls Takumi back up straight, with of course some argument from Takumi, but it is for the purpose of stripping Takumi of his armor and underclothes above the waist. Leo wanted to ensure there weren't serious marks left.

Once his armor was off and put in a pile, as well as his simple underclothes off, Leo surveyed Takumi's back and his shoulders. There were red marks, much like a sunburn or perhaps a magic burn, but otherwise it was alright. There were no scars or open wounds. Takumi thanked the gods for that. With Leo's worry now settled, and Takumi now allowed to rest up, the stress in the air died away.

"I'll make sure Xander knows about what's happened, so you can allow yourself to rest." Leo told Takumi as he took a moment of silence alongside his brother.

"Thank you, brother."

Leo smiled, patting Takumi's leg.

"Get some rest. I'm sure the moment you wake up, Camilla will be panicking and wanting to take care of you."

Takumi had to chuckle. He knew how protective his older sister was. It would be unavoidable once the news of his first training session broke open in the castle. He would accept it though and allow Camilla her chance to worry, of course. He nodded in understanding, closing his eyes. With that, Leo whispered his goodbyes, and left with the silent sound of the door closing.

In the silence of his room, only aided by the soft cries of the wyverns in the distance, Takumi let himself rest, slipping under the waves of unconsciousness with the echo of a final word.

_Again._


	3. Crimson Tapestries

"He's bruised!"

"It's alright. I can't really heal those away, big sister."

"Are you sure? He looks more bruised then he should be."

"They're sunburns at best from when his bow exploded... imploded on itself. It's not bruises."

"Be quiet, you two! You could wake him up."

"Elise is right, sister. Keep your voice down. If it makes you feel better, you can say here and wait for him to wake up. I did warn him you'd be here worrying."

"I think that would be a good idea. Now, lets...."

Takumi didn't recognize when he had come out of his slumber, and didn't recognize when he fell back into it. The quiet words of a far off voice kept him underneath the waves of his consciousness, whispering him to take up arms once again, continue training, fight more and more, take aim of the sky and let fire reign. To Takumi, the images of war were almost bland. He had been used to thinking, plotting, preparing, and simulating war for much of his life. Nohr was not peaceful, and they bordered on open war with Hoshido. War didn't scare him, the initial sense of war didn't scare him, but what did in the deepest corner of his mind was what would become of them all in the end.

War wasn't pretty, and so many were victims in a battle they didn't wish to partake in. Nohr was nearing the brink of desolation from the lack of proper fields and supplies, the people forced underground to take care of themselves and their families. More soldiers, despite the warnings, crossed over Queen Mikoto's barrier, losing their will to battle, and losing their will to return home. Hoshido had been attacking them for years now, however. They were just in retaliating.

And yet, Takumi couldn't help but wonder about the casualties, the endgame of it all. Would it all be peaceful in the aftermath of flames and blood? Would either of their nations truly rebuild after full scale war?

The claws of the black sea around him let go before he could think further on it, rousing him slowly from his slumber with new words whispered to him.

_Seek the truth behind the glass..._

"...Takumi?"

Opening his eyes to the blurry image of purple hair, Takumi figured that Camilla had been waiting for him to wake up. He blinked away the blur over his vision, and sat up slowly, groaning as the remaining sunburn like marks stretched none-too-happily. Camilla was up out of her chair immediately, careful in her touch as she helped him sit up. She reached down for something at the base of his bed, uncorking what he could now identify as a vulnerary. 

"You don't have to..." Takumi tried to urge his sister, but Camilla kept quiet, only shaking her head before pouring some of the salve out onto her hands.

Her fingers were hesitant to touch, watching for Takumi to react. Once nothing adverse was shown, she let her fingers work the salve into the reddened skin. Takumi allowed her to care for him, and for a moment relished the cool salve over his skin. He briefly looked to the Skadi in its case as Camilla finished her work. Her brow was stilled creased, however.

"Thank you, sister."

"Of course." a gentle smile came to Camilla's lips, "I figured it would at least lessen the pain while it heals. Elise left it here for you."

"Guess I have to thank her at dinner." Takumi noted, watching Camilla for a moment. She took a deep breath and stood.

"If you're feeling alright after that training... would you like to join me in the Obsidian Towers?"

Takumi perked up at the mention of the towers. The Obsidian Towers, sometimes known as the Wyvern Camps, were two large sentry turrets along the outer rims of the castle's walls. There they held dozens of wyverns for training, riding, anything and everything a dragon could do. He had been up there frequently with Camilla in his youth learning about wyverns, how they worked and how they were trained, their temperament and trust issues, the constant change of understanding between human and beast. Despite their chilling appearance, especially with the undead wyverns among the groups, and their normally aggressive behavior, Takumi found himself always interested in the beasts. Sure, the first time he ever got near one it gently nudged him and he'd ended up wailing in fear, resulting in it panicking and Garon having to calm it down, but over time he got very used to them.

He could always thank Camilla for that. She had been so insistent and devoted to making sure he was happy with mounts, be they horses or wyverns. He always found comfort in the wyvern camps though, high up in the towers. He had been found more then once asleep curled up along a wyvern in its nest. It was warmer there sometimes then in his own room.

"I'd love to."

His answer brought a smile to Camilla's worried expression. What fear lingered melted in joy.

The last time he and Camilla had time to spend in the Towers was his final lesson and test on riding them. He had mastered horses, but mastering wyverns was the trickiest. He didn't go undead wyvern for a reason, but equally living ones were fiesty, and picky of who rode it. Harness or not, it could buck and spin in the air to fling its rider off. Beruka was a great example to learn from, since she was normally very quiet and calm, almost indifferent to her wyvern as she mounted him and flew off the edge of the tower.

"I'll go easy on you this time. Perhaps if you're feeling better... we could try having you fly." Camilla says, helping him off the bed and onto his feet.

"I don't know if I can fly them, sister." Takumi tries to sidestep the idea. Camilla laughs for a moment, tossing Takumi a simple button up shirt, followed quickly by a fitted black and purple vest.

"Shush. You're perfectly fine on the back of them, and I know that you've practiced in secret with Beruka."

Takumi went to argue against her accusation, but he slowly closed his mouth, unable to find a way to defend himself. He had been training with Beruka when Camilla was busy or on missions for their father. While he had never truly flown his chosen wyvern, he had allowed Beruka to let him hover over the tower. She kept hold of a lead tied to the wyvern's harness to allow him to get used to the feeling of being in the air, settled into the seat, feeling the wyvern beat its wings to stay in the air. 

Camilla grinned, happy to have caught her younger brother in the act. She pats his head as he scowls at her. He wasn't exactly happy to be caught by his sibling, but it seems Camilla wasn't angry at the fact; quite the contrary, she seemed happy to know that he was raring to truly take flight on his wyvern. He pulled his boots on as she hovered by the door, knowing that he would follow. He tested his shoulders by rolling them, wincing lightly. It wasn't a full fix but it was better then before.

Takumi knew the path to the Obsidian Towers by heart now, following alongside his sibling through the decorated halls. His eyes drift over the various tapestries strewn over the walls alongside arms and drapery. Some of the tapestries depict events Takumi remembered in history books he and Leo had poured over for hours, for years in their youth. The long lost battles of the First Dragons, the beginnings for the kingdoms Nohr and Hoshido. The legend of the passing of dragon's blood, the start of the royal family line for each kingdom. One tapestry depicted the crowning of their father's father. The man had done much for Nohr in its most turbulent time, when the weather was nothing but a living hell, and many of their people perished. He had somehow tamed the skies, and given Nohr the chance to see light. While still lacking the bounty of fertile land and true green in their mainland, it was the beginnings of a grand hope.

The tapestries and drapery faded away as they turned right down the hall. Camilla quietly comments that she always preferred the tapestries to the paintings now shown on the walls. She felt they told a more emotional tale then simple paint and oil. Takumi never truly had a solid opinion on the matter, giving a soft noncommittal sound. Much like his sister this time, Takumi looks upon the decorated hall and the paintings it holds.

The first he sees is one he has seen many times in different alterations. A recent commission following their call for war with Hoshido, it depicted their armies in bloody battle, two brave men between the warring soldiers clashing their blades. It was a dark and honestly morbid painting, depicted men of both colors killed by blade and arrow, blasts of magic among the background only increasing the uneasy feeling it gave off. The next made him smile. It was a painting of a woman he only remembered in long ago memories, and a younger looking King Garon. He remembered when it was made, watching painters remind the small child on the woman's lap to stop squirming so.

He hadn't realized he had stopped to look at it before Camilla gently nudged his side. He didn't budge yet.

Queen Arete. He remembered now, the woman with unearthly blue hair and golden eyes. She was always just a tad skittish, afraid of what awaited around dark corners, but she was also loving and kind. He remembered when she would teach him of languages beyond his imagination, of history only ever written in meaningless notes in the margins of books. She remembered the nights where her voice would fill the halls of the castle, and all his siblings would step out to just hear her calming voice sing in a language he could only just start to grasp.

He remembered though the faint yelling he could hear from his room, the gentle maid Felicia keeping him occupied when his siblings could not as people screamed. He remembered leaving his room alongside a butler named Jakob, seeing blood along the normally spotless floor in the throne room before being pulled away and ushered somewhere else. He had learned later on as things calmed, and as darkness came to Nohr again, that war had taken place in the castle. A war for a heart too big to simply choose one. He remembered catching Leo crying in their favorite library, clutching a small stuffed bear and begging for his mother to calm down. Takumi held his brother for the night in that library as the voices raised and lowered. He slept with Leo that night even as Felicia and Jakob took them from the library, keeping them from seeing down the long hall.

It had been a battle for Garon. Woman fought for him, for influence, for control. Greedy and needy mothers wanting a crown and a place upon the throne which only led to bloodshed and tears and heartbreak. Takumi was there for Leo as he broke down, and when he was blank and empty in the aftermath of his mother's passing. He was proud of when he got Leo to smile. He was there when Camilla ran from a door in tears, clutching the remains of something she had been stitching for weeks for her mother, only to have it destroyed. He helped her calm her tears, and tried his best to help her sew it back together. In the end, the beautiful piece could not be saved, but Camilla was thankful for his loving heart. He was there for his younger sister when he witnessed, from Jakob's side, his sister be slapped by her mother and yelled at for trying to play with Arete's daughter. 

He forced Jakob to help Elise, struggling against Jakob's hold until he broke free, and put himself between Elise and her mother, yelling at her to stop hitting his young sister. The woman had raised a hand to do the same to him for being 'an ignorant brat who should be thrown to the wolves'. By the grace of the gods, their father came down the hall then, and witnessed it all. Before the woman could hit him, guards had grabbed Elise' mother and pulled her away. Takumi held onto Elise as she sobbed in fear and confusion, looking up in fear at his father as he approached. Jakob quickly bowed before the king, all of them nervous as to Garon's reaction to such an event.

His father patted his head, and thanked him for his bravery to stand up for his sister. That night, their father treated them all to a few fancy desserts. An apology for allowing these woman to make the castle such a harmful space, and a celebration of Takumi's bravery to protect Elise. He had never felt more proud then to be thanked so openly by his father. 

His head throbbed painfully, a hand coming to touch where he assumed it was coming from. He could hear Camilla worry about it, lost to the enveloping noise he knew wasn't from the castle. A language he no clue about, the distant sound of fireworks. There was... cheering. He closed his eyes to banish the pain hitting his head.

Lights flashed around him in the colors of the rainbow. The world around him was hazy and blurry, not entirely formed around him. Around him people cheered and clapped, looking to the sky as fireworks exploded across the dark sky above. A small item was clutched in his hand, and in the other he grasped someone's fingers. He was... being lifted? He was lifted up high into the sky, and placed on someone shoulders.

The person below him, holding him up and putting him on their shoulders, was saying something, but he could hear nothing in the muffled world around him. Another large firework popped above them, raining down gold light. Someone to his left was saying something to him. The people around him gasped about something, leading him to look up as a streak of bright red shot up into the dark sky. He watched the sparkling trail disappear, and for a moment it was silent. The firework went off in a beautiful explosion of light and sound, removing the barrier that kept him from hearing, opening up to the sight of the firework's design.

"...Takumi!"

He was slow to open his eyes this time, groaning as he blinked against the light around. His ears rang in the aftermath of... whatever that was. Whether it was a memory, or some hallucination, or some trick, Takumi didn't know but it bewildered him, left him reeling from a sense of dread. Dread and... sadness? Was he sad? He didn't recognize the people around him, blurry as they were, nor could hear any voices recognizable. He had been in a place he had never seen. Though if he was on someone's shoulders, he had to be young, right?

"Takumi, are you okay?" Camilla's voice was urgent. He sat up slowly, not realizing how he got on the ground, leaning into his sister as she came to his side.

"How am I..."

"You collapsed to your knees." Camilla tells him. He nodded briefly, groaning as the remnants of his headache faded.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I... I'm not entirely... sure." He said honestly, "One moment I was reminiscing about the past, and Lady Are- I mean... Miss Arete, and the next my head felt like it was split open."

"Is it side effects of the Skadi again?"

Takumi shook his head slowly, fearing if he did anything more it would hurt again. "No, I don't think so. I... I saw something. It's... confusing and makes no sense."

Camilla's worried expression turned pensive and guarded, worried for a much deeper reason, seemingly. Her grip on his shoulder tightened.

"What did you see?" her voice was controlled, her worry bleeding in.

"I... I couldn't see much. It was mostly blurry, and fuzzy. It was nighttime, and... I was watching fireworks go off. I was on someone shoulders, they were trying to talk to me but I couldn't hear them well. It... it makes no sense to me. None of it makes any sense, and it... it's honestly just..."

Camilla is silent for a breath, as if trying to figure out how to react. After a moment of silence she lets out a shaky breath and hugs him. The tenseness in her shoulders drops, whatever had caused her to tense up bleeding away with his words. He leaned into her without resistance, allowing himself a chance to close his eyes again to banish the last bouts of throbbing pain.

"You don't have to worry," he thought he heard Camilla whisper into his shoulder, "Don't be afraid. Big sister will help you."

He swore right then he could hear the sound of a popping firework. He reached up to touch the hands holding him.

"I'll always trust you, big sister."

He could hear her give a sigh of relief, her shoulders relaxing as she leaned into him. Her voice sounded choked, as if she were holding back tears.

"...Thank you."


	4. INTERLUDE: Dawn's Lost Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 14th was our beautiful boy's birthday, so I decided to take just a small break from the main story to give you this little birthday chapter for Takumi. Consider it a treat for my amazing readers and commenters. The next proper chapter should hopefully be up within a week.

“Takumi…  _Taku-chii_ , come on now, it’s time to wake up.”

“Mmmm…”

“Come on out of your sleep, birthday boy. You wouldn’t want to miss your morning breakfast now, would you?”

A silent argument ensured. Slowly, he rose out of bed, whining about the sun, though as he opened his eyes and adjusted to the light, and remembered the day it was, excitement made him float. At last, it was his birthday, and at last he would be pampered by his mother. Even though he knew he had to be gentle with his mother, as his new siblings was inside her, he couldn’t help but be grabby and excited about the day. He accepted the light scolding, but more than anything he accepted the new gold hairpin he received as an early birthday present. Part of his mother’s collection, it was a priceless treasure in his hands. She helped him comb out his hair, tie it up in a small ponytail, and place the hairpin in, marveling at it alongside Takumi.

He was allowed to stay in his nightclothes at least for breakfast, lead along by his mother’s warm hand, following the swing of her jewelry-clad braid of red hair. As he rounded the corner into their large dining room, he was met with a grand sight.

Seated at their table was his older brother, and his older sister. Both stood immediately as he came into the room, happily squealing as he was crowded into warm hugs from his siblings. Behind him, he could hear his father chuckle and take his mother into his arms.

“Happy birthday, Taku-chii.” his sister said, nuzzling his head. Takumi whined about being careful with his hair, earning a chuckle from his brother.

“Be gentle, nee-san!”

“She won’t hurt your hair, Taku-chii.” His brother said softly, patting a pouting Takumi’s head as his sister let him go.

“I wasn’t worried about my hair…”

“I gave him my personal gift, you two,” their mother calls from the kitchen, poking her head out as their father, Sumeragi, strolls out, “It’s in his hair. Please be gentle.”

“We will!” Both older siblings called out, looking to their father as he approached.

Takumi straightened his back as his father knelt down before him, keeping a serious expression to match his father until it broke with a giggle, and both broke down in laughter. His father gathered Takumi up with a roar and lifted him up to the sky, watching Takumi’s face light up as he was held up in the air, laughing as he squirmed and pretended to fly. Several times Takumi was tossed into the air accompanied with a cacophony of cries and laughter. His mother stood in the doorway, watching with the warmest smile. From the hallway, their two special guests watched as well, a small silver haired girl just barely visible.

“Look at my beautiful birthday boy!” his father roared, catching Takumi and kissing his face all over before holding Takumi to his chest, “He looks so much older. You getting your old man’s hair, alright. All spiky and stubborn at the base.”

“Yep!” Takumi cheered happily, wrapping his arms around his father’s head. His father laughed and kissed his cheeks.

His siblings clamored for their father’s affections then, Ryouma leading the charge as Takumi giggled more and more he won. His father continued to kiss him, exclaiming how wonderful this day would be for the second prince, and how they would celebrate in the greatest of fashions. He was held in the air like a trophy, proud and golden, and he was happy to be there. He caught sight of their guests first, waving them in with a wide grin. He was held in his father’s arms as their guest, an older lady like his mom, and the small silver haired girl walked in. His mom spoke with the older lady as his sister walked up to the silver haired girl.

“She has a present for you, Taku-chii!” His sister announced.

Takumi happily exclaimed about it, his father setting him down so he could come up to the girl. She was older than him by a year, though now with his birthday today only months separated them. She was shorter though, and seemingly more timid. He knew that was wrong, because she was fierce when play fighting with his sister. She handed him a small bow, confusing him for a moment before smiling and beginning to open it.

Popping open the top of the box and peering inside, he found a small embroidered patch. He marveled at it for a moment, tracing the symbol of their kingdom that was boldly stitched on the front. Flipping it over in curiosity, he found his name stitched in neat read thread. He clenched it in his hands and hugged the silver girl happily, earning a smile and a happy chuckle from her.

“Thank you! It’s beautiful! Did you make this yourself?”

“Yes.” her voice was soft, but she nodded firmly, her grin stretching ear to ear. “Miss _____ taught me.”

He held the patch close, cherishing it already. It was his now, it had its name on it forever! He hugged the silver haired girl again before she hurried back to her mother who happily wished him a happy birthday.

“Takumi!”

He hadn’t felt any warmer than he did now. His mother’s gift weighed in his hair, reminding him that she was there, she loved him so. The patch in his hand was a beautiful little gift from a girl he could practically considered a sibling. A handmade gift that would always be his.

“Tak _umi!”_

He closed his eyes as he was pulled back into his father’s arms, his mother calling for breakfast to begin.

_“Takumi…!!!”_

Takumi startled awake, blinking away the residue of slumber to find his brother, Leo, shaking him awake. He had fallen asleep on the heavy book he had been working through over the past week. He didn’t remember falling asleep, nor could he remember what he dreamt about, though it left him feeling weirdly warm and fuzzy. Leo looked at him worryingly, obviously preparing to press for answers for his sudden exhaustion. Takumi stretched his arms for a moment, groaning as a point in his back popped, leaving him feeling just a little more awake.

“Are you alright?” Leo asked. Takumi rubbed his eyes for good measure.

“I think so. I don’t know what came over me. Sorry for falling asleep on you.”

Leo didn’t seem exactly satisfied with his answer, frowning for a moment before glancing at the page Takumi had fallen asleep on. His eyebrow arched.

“To fall asleep at such a page…”

Takumi took his turn to look to the pages open. The book was thick, an old Nohrian volume on what they knew of Hoshido and the lands under the Dawn Dragon. It was just republished with new information on the Hoshidan nobility, the ruling family members. Leo had nabbed a copy quickly, and allowed Takumi to study it. They needed to know about Hoshido for their war.

“...must not have slept well. I think I ended up dreaming about these names.”

Leo blinked slowly, not saying anything for a moment. He flipped to the next pages of his book. “A dream about the Hoshidans?”

“I don’t remember it… but it left me feeling weird. I know I’ve fallen asleep reading before and ended up dreaming about whatever I was last reading…”

He couldn’t really remember anything from the dream he had. Not a face nor a name recalled, but his body felt oddly… warm and fuzzy, relaxed more than he probably should be. He tapped his fingers on the table for a moment.

“Leo… do you know what day it is?”

Leo took a moment to flip the page he was on, tapping the binding between the pages. “The fourteenth of the last month.”

It took just a moment of thought before Takumi grinned. Leo caught on immediately and smiled as Takumi stood, looking out of the window next to them in the library.

“I almost forgot… maybe I really did need that nap.”

Leo chuckled, tugging at his sleeve. “ _We_ didn’t forget. I was hoping you’d realize it before embarrassing yourself in front of the entirety of Nohr.”

“I would make up an excuse!” Takumi rebutted, standing up as his brother took his hand, leading him out of the library with a chuckle.

“You knew very well when your birthday was. You would have looked like the biggest fool this side of the Canyon, and I would have loved to rub it in your face for the weeks to come.”

“Rude, you ass.”

Leo charmed him with a smile as they came to the door to the grand dining hall. He patted the door before grabbing for a handle.

“I’ll be nicer just for today, for obvious reasons. Now come on, I’ve stalled you long enough.”


	5. Violet Paintings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! The holidays were hell both at home and at work, but I'm glad they're over. Updates should be happening more regularly now! Thank you all for waiting! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

As odd as it was for royals, Takumi and Camilla sat there in the hallway for a bit, collecting themselves and simply letting themselves be wrapped into the cold but welcoming air of the castle. The portrait of Queen Arete, King Garon, and upon the queen's lap, Princess Azura hung above them on the ornate walls, reminding them as they stood up again that there was something mystical about such a union as theirs. Garon had seemingly sworn off marriage in the aftermath of Queen Katerina's death, no longer wishing for true love such as what he had with the first Queen. Two months later, Garon returns from a performance at the Opera House in Cyrkensia with a beautiful blue haired woman and her young daughter. A month after that, during which the two seemingly courted in a fashion unlike any normal Nohrian standard, they wed.

Of course, in the aftermath of Katerina's passing and the rise of another wife, the concubine wars soon began. Azura was isolated, war was frequent between the concubines, so many children met their ends, and in the end even Garon and Arete were hurt. To protect them, Arete did something and died, disappearing into thin air. Garon had to personally stop a fight between two of the remaining concubines, resulting in a bloody skirmish that hurt the king.  All of it combined into a mess, leaving Garon a cold and quiet king, most likely stricken by grief and heartbreak.

Xander did say Father always had a heart quite too big and open for his own good.

"...perhaps we should postpone our trip to the Towers." Camilla says as she helps Takumi to his feet.

"That may be best," Takumi agrees, looking up at the painting again of the late second queen, "I wouldn't want to fly unfocused."

Camilla hummed thoughtfully, trying to think of a new destination for them. She found herself glancing at the painting as well.

"Milady!"

Takumi and Camilla turned down the way they came, finding Selena sprinting for them, while Beruka followed close behind. The princess' retainers stalled their runs short of Camilla, quickly bowing before standing firm.

"Selena, Beruka. What's all the fuss about?" Camilla asked, just a touch of concern and confusion in her tone.

"We need help with some of wyverns," Beruka explains, lifting her torn shawl to reveal a three pronged mark, "They were spooked by something, and are agitated. The tamers aren't doing enough. Your wyvern is included."

Camilla immediately looks to her brother. Knowing full well she should help, especially now that it included her own mount, she should accept, but found herself torn abandoning her brother in the midst of something that could become serious. Takumi knew her help would be tremendous in calming wyverns so they didn't lose any, or have anyone hurt in the process of getting them back into their corrals.

"It's alright, big sister. They'll need all the help they can get wrangling wyverns."

"Are you sure, sweetie? This is such horrendous timing." Camilla obviously didn't want to go, but she had to help. "I promise, I'll make it up to you, little brother!"

"I know you will, sister."

"We'll let you know when we're done, Prince Takumi!" Selena called out to him as they ran back down the way they came with Camilla. Takumi watched them leave before looking back at the painting of Arete again.

With plans to test out his flying skills scrapped, Takumi was left with himself and the quiet hall full of art and Nohrian pride. His head still lightly throbbed in the aftermath of his odd memory-fantasy, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He continued down the hall, trying to come up with something to do now. He could seek out Leo again, continue on with their search for the rarer books in the country, and reading them entirely within hours. Perhaps he could try again with Skadi, work on his concentration to form the string and arrows. It would take a while, and it would be one of the hardest tasks he's undertaken. He could work with Niles again since they still an ongoing competition to complete. He wondered if Niles was ahead at this point. 

He avoided looking at the paintings this time, fearing for a moment that taking them in would simply bring about another... whatever that was, a vision perhaps? He glanced up though as he neared the kitchens, judging from the smells down the hall, and caught the eyes of a blonde woman in a painting.

Queen Katerina.

He only vaguely remembered Katerina. She was lively and bright in a land otherwise dark. She was beautiful with the most silky smooth hair he had ever seen. She would help with his hair as it grew, nappy and untameable as it could be, saying that he would look just as amazing as her if he let it grow out. In the end, encouraged by Katerina and his sister Elise, he grew it out much like his other siblings. Even now, he took pride in earning such praise from Katerina. It was a harsh day when Katerina passed away. She had been his mother, the woman to teach him many things Garon could not find the time to do. She was his everything, and to see that light in his life die was no short of torture. Camilla, Leo, and Elise were not present for the funeral march, and only appeared at the end of her funeral. He and Xander walked proudly alongside Katerina's coffin, even as both shed tears. Watching Xander cry over his mother was just as painful.

His older brother was not one to show emotion, nor let anyone in on the most tender pieces of himself. To see his brother openly weep, hiding not a single tear, showed him that not all of Nohr was lost in the fog of darkness, blood, and manipulation. As his mother figure was put to rest, and buried in the gardens of the palace, He held his older brother's hand, letting Xander tighten his grip as they both cried for their mother as she was returned to the earth. That night, as the last of the funeral ended and the capital returned to mourning in silence, he and Xander stayed up preserving and protecting what they could of Katerina's things. They wouldn't let their father's mistresses take away what was left, ruin what would become a monument to Nohr's most loving Queen.

They fell asleep in the room they would seal away forever as Katerina's monument, watching the room glow with tiny stars as it spun from a turn dial she had made for them.

Takumi found himself smiling at the painting. It was of Katerina in one of her more lighter dresses, spinning to face whoever had painted her, an excited smile on her face. Her hair came down in elegant waves, hiding her crown beneath golden blonde.

"...I miss you, mom."

He returned to his pace, tucking away the lingering sorrow for a moment where he could let it out. A pair of maids passed him as he looked around the hall, lowering his eyes as he passed the kitchens. He entered into one of the many open rooms with staircases, ascending into Clarkenstein. Here, there was more activity. Maids bustled about. Guards patrolled. A general passed him as he continued his casual tour, a man most likely leaving after a meeting with his father. Coming up on his right though was the guarded room of his older brother.

"Prince Takumi," one of the guards greeted him, bowing. 

"Is my brother busy at the moment?" Takumi asked, "I would like to enter if he is not."

The guard didn't hesitate to step aside and allow Takumi to enter. Climbing the steps to the room, he pushed open the door with little fanfare. It was not his brother's room, but instead a office space of sorts. It allowed Xander to work with the reports of the war, help their father sort through all that needed to be attended, and allowed Xander moments of peace and silence in the cacophony of noise that came with their kingdom.

"Ah, Takumi."

Xander stood from his desk as Takumi came in. Normally, he would stay put. Perhaps Xander truly was done with work.

"I'm glad you're alright. I hadn't expected father to give you such a volatile weapon."

"Father's note did say it was of another realm," Takumi said calmly, "Perhaps that's why it... blew up on me. However it did."

"Regardless, I'm glad you're alright. I assumed though that you would be with her."

"Something spooked the wyverns earlier. She was needed to help calm them down. I'm sure the moment she's done, she'll come find me, but for now it's just me."

Xander smiled to himself, "She must have been quite torn."

"She promised she would make it up to me for abandoning me later."

"Since you are not busy with her then, Takumi... I would like your opinion on something."

"Opinion?"

Xander returned to his desk and seat, sliding a piece of heavy parchment to Takumi as he came forward. At first glance, it looked to be something simply insignificant, perhaps a small treaty between far off towns, or a request of sorts for their father. Instead, upon taking it and reading it, he was met with a painful punch to the gut.

"...they can't do this."

Xander's expression turned grim. Takumi slammed the document down, anger burning in his amber eyes.

"That can't touch that! How in the world would anyone draw up documents like this, and for what?! Another weapons barracks? They don't need to build anything like that, it would be a waste, not to mention-"

Xander nodded, taking the document into his own hands, standing up. "...so I was not alone in arguing against it."

Takumi was taken aback by the oddly mute response, but collected himself. He knew such a thing would hurt Xander, and perhaps this request for an opinion was to validate his own response to it. It would make sense, considering such a decision would either be immediately approved, especially in their war climate.

"I would fight anyone who would touch our mother's grave."

A warming smile came to Xander's lips at the statement, a smile Takumi hadn't really seen in some time. Xander sets the document back down on the desk.

"Contractors set this on my desk without bothering to bring it up with Father, despite the fact that those gardens are royal property, and contain our dead. They wanted to dodge all of our laws, and spit upon us by digging up graves. How disgusting."

Takumi's nose curled for a moment, before taking the document from under Xander's hand. His older brother watched as he ripped the document in half. For a moment, Takumi feared that Xander would scold him for ripping it, but no arguments came. Wordlessly, Takumi turned and walked to the fireplace at the other side of the room. Xander followed, and stood beside Takumi as the pieces of the document were disposed of into the crackling fire. The parchment burned easily, and all evidence of the horrendous request went up in smoke.

It wasn't until the last pieces disappeared that Xander spoke up.

"I'll make sure they know their place."

"I don't think you need to," Takumi said, "Pretty sure the silence will give them their answer. And if they try to go ahead with it... I won't hesitate."

"...neither will I."

As much as infighting was not what Nohr needed at this point, Takumi wouldn't allow this war to ruin what little they had. That garden was Katerina's last resting place, alongside several of the siblings who were lost to the concubine wars. It was a memorial, a reminder, and a somber lesson to all who came to Krakenburg.

For a minute, Takumi and Xander simply watched the fire burn. It let him settle his thoughts after reading such a document, knowing now that his first mother was safe and sound. Nothing would come to hurt Katerina. He wouldn't allow it, and neither would Xander. Even if his brother was not one to ever reveal his emotions to others, hiding his tender heart and hopeful naive beliefs behind a cold shell of steel, he knew behind closed doors, out of the shadow of his own protection, Xander cared more then even he could admit.

"Would you like to stay for a bit, Takumi? I can have a maid bring us some tea."

Takumi looked up at his brother, a smile curling the corners of his mouth before gently nudging his brother with his shoulder.

"I'd like that a lot, big brother."

Another small and gentle smile came to Xander's lips as he made way for the door, asking the guards to summon a set of maids to deliver tea and such to a sitting room a few doors down for he and Takumi. Takumi walked back to the desk, glancing over the other documents. Various requests for additional support and aid, reports from the warfronts, statistics and numbers detailing ever inch of their army and Hoshido's forces.

Such things could wait. His brother needed a moment to breathe, and step away from it all. He knew Xander could handle it, but everyone has a breaking point.

"Come on, Takumi."

Brought out of thought by the call of his name, Takumi turned to his brother and nodded, leaving the room with him.

Some tea, perhaps a bite to eat, would clear them both of the shrouded pain in their hearts.


	6. INTERLUDE: Across the Midnight Strait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I need to actually put out another chapter but I just couldn't get anything out. Writing Elise is harder then I thought, but it may just be the worst case of writer's block I've had in a while. But I got this out at least! It's a shapshot of the siblings earlier in the story mixed in with some worldbuilding because Nohr deserves it, so I hope you enjoy!

"Come on, brother!"

Takumi raced after his older brother's horse as it tore over the soot black flats outside of Windmire, urging his horse even faster with a kick of his heels, shouting out encouragements for the beast as it let him tear through the land and feel the wind through his hair. His brother chuckled loudly, urging his steed to the right as they hit blackened groves of trees, victims of the lightning storms that normally rage over the lands surrounding their capital city. Takumi hollared out to the winds as he road through the grove, chuckling as he dodged broken branches and half collapsed trees, his horse not breaking for a moment as they surged out from the flats into a sea of dark brown grass and taller then life willow trees blocking them out from the slight crack of sunlight above them. Xander whistled to give Takumi guidance through the large trees and their gnarled roots working through the uneven ground. 

Crows called out overhead as they swarmed through the canopies of the trees, fell deer dodged by them as they raced through ever as quick, avoiding the lowest curtains of leaves as they moved through the forest. Takumi reached for his bow, though with a quick look back from his brother, Takumi resisted the urge to try and shoot for one of the fell deer. They weren't out here to hunt or shoot game, that wasn't the purpose for their haste or their speed. He kicked his horse just a tad quicker, looking overhead as the tree's canopies opened slightly to the sight of a wild wyvern crying out overhead. A flock of ashen vultures quickly followed the wyvern, a few swooping down low for the body of a Nohrian snow rabbit that rested in a clearing between three of the trees.

"Can you tell what type of wyvern that is, brother?" Xander called out as Takumi spurred his horse to keep pace with his brother.

Takumi looked up to the wyvern again, memorizing its wing shape, the way it would beat it wings to kick away the vultures near it. From the bit of sunlight poking out, the shine of oily purple hide revealed itself to the archer.

"It's a Midnighter!"

"Proper name?"

"A Noreastern Wyvern."

"Good!"

Takumi celebrated his correct answer in silence as he pushed his horse to meet up with Xander, chuckling as his brother finally noticed that he caught up. The momentary surprised melted into a happy smile and a cheerful laugh as they broke through the forest and approached the edges of the lava fields. The rivers of runoff lava made the air hot and heavy, though they were riding through the cooled edges of the worst of it, avoiding the mountains spewing the stuff out by the tons. A magically enforced series of black steel bridges connected either side of the large lava flows even this far out, where it had cooled into a slow moving black mess.

Once over the bridges, Xander paused their runs to let the horses rest for a moment. Dismounting, Takumi pulled out the tome he kept on his side and used a seeing spell to light the torches along the bridge, letting any travelers or caravans know the bridge was safe. Xander took his moment to stretch out his legs, ensuring his horse was well enough to finish their journey. With his spell cast, Takumi returned to his horse, looking off to the rest of the lava fields, wondering if anything had erupted recently. There had been reports of uncommon clouds over some of the further out settlements.

"Need to stretch at all, Takumi?" Xander asked, slowly running his fingers through his horse's mane. Takumi patted his horse's side gently.

"Just a little. It hasn't been that bad of a ride for me. You?"

Xander chuckled. "Are you insinuating it's been rough on me?"

Takumi smirked playfully, mounting his horse again. "I didn't say anything at all.  _You_ did."

Xander was quick to mount again as Takumi took off with raucous laughter, now leading his older brother through another black flat. In the distance along the ridges of rising mountains, castles alight in twinkling gold light came into view. Along the flat they now raced across, Nohrian field foxes, better known by their local name 'crystal foxes' raced with them in excitement, yipping at their horses as they join in. Another wyvern roared overhead, skirting the flat for a moment to draw a crack through the ground before shooting up into the air with a roar. Takumi gave out a cry of his own as he sped along the flat, his brother catching up quickly. He didn't stand a chance against his brother's prowess on horseback, but he wouldn't take this loss sitting down. He kept his horse going strong even as both now rode side by side.

Just a tad to their right was Fort Dragonfall in all its glory, the castle build upon the bones of a long dead dragon. It rose up imposing and deadly as any other in Nohr, guarding the wall separating a part of Nohr's southern border with Nestra, the path to Cheve, and the Woods of the Forlorn. Their goal was the Palace Macarath just beyond the forest, and by the dawn they would continue on to Cyrkensia. They veered from Dragonfall and the far reaching stretches of the Forest of the Forlorn. Both were armed, of course, but neither wished to fight through Faceless just to reach their destination for the night.

They did ride close to the edges of the forest, losing their crystal fox escort as they got closer. Riding by the forest yielded the unearthly groans and screams of the Faceless within, though other life came from the shadows of the dark forest trees. The smell of the bogs brought out more daring fell deer, while from out of the bogs within came poisonous life. Spotted bog frogs and mutated swamp cranes peeked their yellow and green eyes out from the darkness. Their continued path alongside the forest also brought a rare sight as it ran out of the forests out onto the flats: a family of Nohrian staghides. While similar in species to the fell deer, staghides were larger in size and sported antlers regardless of the gender, though males sported two pairs of antlers instead of one. Lead by a large male, polished dark brown and black hide and antlers curled like horns around its head, the family ran passed them as they continued along their path, making for the mountains most likely across the flats.

"Leo's going to lose his mind when we tell him we got to see a full family of staghides." Takumi says, grinning as Xander looks over at him.

"No doubt about that!" Xander agreed, "Come on, let's make haste to Macarath before it gets any darker. The last place we want to be is curled up alongside the Forlorn."

"Right behind you! Let's go!"

Xander set a steady but quick pace this time, drawing them farther from the edges of the forest to allow them to breathe and keep safe. As soon as they were out of the shadows of the forests, their entourage of crystal foxes returned with even more excitement, bounding alongside their horses and keeping them from being targets of feral wyverns and crimson vultures. Overhead, a group of wyvern riders flew over, heading in the direction of their path, hollering as they rode a strong tailwind. Xander urged his horse quicker again, Takumi following suit as they broke across the flats into a spattering of dying trees, their fox escort dispersing again. Their horses spooked a flock of landed crimson vultures as they feasted on a half rotten wild horse. Luckily, the large birds didn't chase after them, leaving them alone across the flat as they finally saw Palace Macarath rise up out of the wastelands.

"Me made it, and just in time too!" Takumi called out, looking behind him as the clouds above them were beginning to turn a deep black, signalling the storms about to wreck havoc upon the flats soon.

Thunder rumbled above them menacingly. Xander snapped his reigns, both brothers riding the rest of the way in silence to Macarath just as the sky opened up above Fort Dragonfall, thunder blasting out as a terrifying bolt of lightning struck near the fort behind them. Takumi shuddered as the power of the storm washed over him. They would miss being hit by the storm, though it would be close. The raised defences of the palace suddenly rose out of the ground as they came close, Takumi signalling the watch towers around it that they were arriving with a light spell. A similar light spell answered them from a turret, and the large black and purple gates opened for them as a succession of lighting strikes touched down across the flats.

"Welcome to Macarath, my lords." the guard captain welcomed them as they dismounted, pausing as lighting struck the magical barrier over the palace, "Princess Camilla arrived not long ago, and is waiting with Prince Leo and Princess Elise in the west wing sitting room."

"Good," Xander says calmly, watching the storm rumble above them with little more then a touch of curiosity, "Have our horses stabled and fed well, as well as have a full tact replacement done. Their horseshoes will need attention."

"Of course, sir. I'll have our stablehands get to work immediately."

"Come on, brother. Let's see what chaos our siblings brought to the palace."

"Hopefully some food's been made," Takumi said as he stretched his arms, handing off his horse to a waiting stablegirl and joining Xander as they were led inside, "Didn't realize I was so hungry til now."

"I'm sure Elise has insisted on something to be made." Xander replied.

The storm could be heard from outside of the palace as they were lead through the expansive first floors up to the second. A few maids were bustling around the halls, moving linens and plates, ensuring that the rooms they would be occupying were ready for them. Xander and Takumi commented quietly on the status of the palace, noting that the cracks to the walls were filled in, and it looked much more enforced then last time. Of course, the barrier to protect it from the worst Nohr's weather could offer was a blessing for the royal palace, though Xander worried that the mages working to keep it up were to tire by the end of the night. Storms were horribly unpredictable, and barriers could only last as long as their conjurers could hold them up. Considering that the royal family barring their father were here, they most likely had replacements for the mages that were powering it now.

"Big brothers!"

Takumi was met with the rushing body of his youngest sister as she tackled him into a hug, laughing as he lifted and spun Elise around, earning her signature loud laughter as she hugged him with all her might. Xander wasn't spared either as she went from Takumi to Xander with lightning speed, knocking the air out of Xander for a moment. Xander kenlt down to hug Elise, stnading up once his sister had enough. Camilla and Leo were close behind their excited sibling, dressed for the chill that would come in the wake of the storm outside. Without a second thought, Takumi and Leo traded cloaks, Leo throwing Takumi's cloak over one arm while Takumi warmed up briefly in the fur-lined cloak. Camilla offered Xander his own cloak, her smile the warmest thing in the hallway.

"I'm glad to see both of you arrived safely. Dinner should be done in just a few. Now come on, let's get you two warmed up! I couldn't imagine how cold it was riding out from Windmire."

"It wasn't too bad," Takumi said, but he still appreciated the heavy cloak. Xander took his with an appreciative nod and a 'thank you'.

"It really wasn't, but some warmth is always welcomed." Xander added, joining the other siblings as they walked together back to the drawing room.

It had been a while since all of them were together like this, as the loss of Queen Katerina had struck a large scar on both Xander and Takumi. In the months following the beloved queen's death and funeral, Xander and Takumi had all about drowned themselves in their training and work, bettering themselves in exchange of facing the pain and emotional turmoil that was mourning. It hadn't worked well, and in the end it had hurt them more then expected. It was then that Garon announced that their family would be taking a vacation from Windmire to enjoy the offerings in Nestra, to bring their spirits up after the crushing blow of losing the queen. While the pain of losing Katerina was not as great to Camilla, Leo, and Elise, it was still a tremendous hit, especially as their more damaged siblings all but destroyed themselves in their grief.

But things were growing lighter as they distanced themselves from Windmire and their home, taking in the fresh air and letting in new life. It had been what they needed, a break from the oppressive and choking air of the castle. It needed to air out, it needed time to empty and to let the pain of yesterday fade out. Hopefully by the time they would meet with their father in Cyrkensia, it would be even better.

"Oh! Leo, you wouldn't believe what we got to see on our ride out." Takumi leaned into Leo, earning a firm but loving elbow to push him back.

"Let me guess: a whole flock of vultures. And even more vultures." Leo deadpanned, "Don't try to boast about it again-"

"Staghides. A whole family of them."

"Liar!" Leo hissed, awe in his eyes despite his venom-laced words, "Don't you  _dare_ lie to me, you bastard."

"He's not lying," Xander added in, backing Takumi up, "We were along the edge of the Forlorn when a family of staghides led by a eighteen-point. They ran off into the flats after crossing our path."

"No way... there's no way! They don't traverse the Forlorn, nothing does! What- I don't believe you! No! Not fair! I was supposed to see them first!"

Takumi cackled as Leo threw a fit, face growing red in anger before he was pushing and arguing against Takumi's claim of the sight of staghides, ending with Leo chasing Takumi as the older teased that he was just blessed with fortune where Leo fell flat on his face. Elise joined in the chaos as they all somehow piled into the drawing room, Leo threatening Takumi with bodily harm if he was truly lying about the sighting of staghides. It seemed that Leo wouldn't be letting this go anytime soon, but it was good to see them all smile, Camilla noted. She watched them argue with a grin, hiding a chuckle behind a hand as Xander jumped in to defend Takumi's claim, only to have Leo now drag Xander into it with vehement arguments and annoyance that he was beaten in seeing the staghides before they migrated for the winter.

"My, my... things never change, do they?"


	7. Nohrian Colors

"Big brothers!"

Takumi and Xander had been deep in talks about the current state of their father, as well as Nohr as a whole when Elise announced herself and entered the room with a flourish. Surprisingly devoid of any evidence that she had been in the kitchens helping prepare dinner in some fashion, she bounced in dressed in an adorable knee length purple and white dress covered in delicate lace and intricate crossing designs, leading to a blouse top buttoned up and tied with a white silk ribbon. Immediately upon joining her brothers for their little tea rendezvous, Takumi passed his young sister a small plate of cookies while she helped herself to a cup of tea.

"Is dinner done already?" Takumi asked, smiling as Elise plopped herself down on the sofa and popped a cookie into her mouth.

"Not just yet. They kindly kicked me out once my work was done, though. It shouldn't be too much longer though."

"You weren't any trouble to the cooks, were you, Elise?" Xander asked gently, though his voice was firm, almost accusatory. Elise didn't seem bothered by it as she took a sip of tea.

"I promise I wasn't! I was assigned a counter, and I worked without bothering anyone unless I needed something to cook with."

Xander nodded in approval. "Good. Now... were you actually cooking something for dinner, or did you just jump to baking something for later?"

Elise looked off to the side and lifted her cup to her lips, obviously trying to hide behind it to no avail. Xander set his cup down and gave her a 'don't even try' look, getting only a soft chuckle that trailed off into another sip of tea. Xander crossed his arms, an eyebrow arching. He wasn't backing down. Takumi withheld a chuckle as Elise hurriedly took another drink of tea, coughing and whining as in her haste to hide, she had burnt her tongue a tad.

"Ouchie, owchie..."

"Just fess up, Elise." Takumi said, taking her teacup so she could try to cool down the burn on the tip of her tongue, "You can't escape big brother's ever watching eyes! They're too powerful."

"Vwery Powerfwul," Elise agreed, whining in pain again as she spoke. Xander rolled his eyes at Takumi's theatrics.

Xander this time took the initiative, asking the maid at the door to bring the princess a glass of cold water to cool her tongue. The maid was swift in getting his request, presenting it to Elise with a smile. The young princess took it happily and took a large gulp, taking her burnt tongue between her fingers in a futile attempt to rub the pain away. There wasn't too much they could do, though it seemed the water was doing well enough to help her.

"Thank you... ah, it stings now!"

"Be more careful next time, Elise." Xander said plainly, now hiding the smirk on his face behind his cup for a moment.

"I will..."

"Now will you admit-"

Elise groaned loudly, slapping her hands down on the sofa before throwing her hands in the air in defeat. "I did, I did, okay? I wanted to try my hand at it again! Plus they weren't that upset with me! I was actually thanked for my work! I even let them try some of them, so there. I may have started with dessert, but I did help cook actual food too!"

"Dessert first, dinner second. Sounds about right for you, Elise." Takumi chuckled, handing her back her tea once she settled back into her spot.

Xander couldn't help but chuckle as well, unable to handle the silliness and immaturity of his sister's actions, but he supposed he couldn't change Elise with just some strict words. In all honesty, while sometimes her bubbly and childish nature was hindrance, it was a breath of fresh air in a castle normally weighed down by exhaustive downtrodden emotions and the brutal weight of war. Perhaps for now he could let it slide, let her indulge a little. She wouldn't be sent out to do anything involving the war anytime soon, even though she had proven herself to be useful before. For now, he would let her bright heart spread out over the castle.

"You know... this reminds me of something." Takumi notes, setting his tea aside, standing up from his chair and drawing Xander's interest.

"Oh? What does it remind you of?" Xander asked.

Takumi smirked, turning to Xander with his hands on his hips.

"When you would do the same thing, of course."

Elise slammed her tea down in disbelief, spilling a small bit onto the table before her, standing up in shock. "What?! No way!"

"Absolutely!"

"Absolutely not!"

Takumi's smirk turned into a full shit-eating smirk as Xander challenged such a claim, even as his cheeks turned a light red. Takumi stood his ground, and watched Elise's eyes light up in amusement and amazement at such a revelation.

"I remember when we all were brought together for a break while mom had the time. You, Camilla, and myself since Leo's mother wouldn't let him join. We had been all given tea and small macarons." Xander pales, unable to begin to understand how Takumi remembers a random event such as this, but he continues, pointing to Xander.

"You got so excited about it, after a day where you would barely smile or move from mom's shadow, that you immediately took a large drink of tea, only to burn about every part of your mouth imaginable."

Elise gasped, her smile stretching from ear to ear. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, imagining a young Xander, her big brother, getting so excited over tea and macarons that he burns his mouth, squealing at the mental image that it brought her. Xander's cheeks colored to a bright red now, hissing Takumi's name as well as a plea to stop the story. Takumi shook his head in defiance, taking a step back, and continuing his tale.

"He let out the loudest scream of terror before dropping his tea cup and bursting into tears. It was both hilarious and painful to watch. Camilla immediately jumped up and moved your cup as you coughed and tried to stop moving your mouth. Mom jumped up and immediately brought you water while you tried to calm down."

Xander almost looked uncomfortable with the story, brushing back a piece of his hair. "It... wasn't enjoyable, of course. But at least Mother knew healing spells."

Elise gawked openly. "Queen Katerina did that?! Magic without a tome?"

Takumi and Xander's faces softened. Their mother could do so much, she was a magical prodigy, she was amazing and talented and never held back even as nobles scorned her from time to time for being reckless or being quite unlike what a queen should be. 

"Right on the spot, she took Xander's face into her hands, whispered a spell, and cooled down his burns. It was... amazing to see. It was like one of the spells Felicia and Flora could perform. At this point, both Camilla and I were just trying to help Xander calm down and stop crying." Takumi recounted, looking up at his older brother, "After a bit of cuddling from us, and a promise from mom to treat him to something a bit better, he calmed down. Pretty sure he learned then not to chug hot tea like that."

Xander let out a soft chuckle. "She promised that she would have the maids make chocolate cake. I remember that clearly. The spell was rather jarring, I'd like to add. It felt like I was breathing in ice."

"How old were you then?" Elise asked, pouting after a moment of thought, "I don't remember any of this, how unfair."

"It was most likely before you were born, little sister, or perhaps when you were very very young. It's probably been about twenty years." Xander noted, "I would have been... perhaps nine, ten at the time I believe. Camilla would have been six or seven. Takumi would have been even younger, no older then five then."

Xander turned to Takumi with that thought. "How on earth did you remember that, of all things?"

Takumi shrugged. "I honestly don't know. My memory has always been a bit weird, but it's alright. It lets me remember things like that."

Elise slyly crept closer to Takumi, her grin still firmly from ear to ear, poking his arm before attaching herself to his arm.

"Do you remember anything else? I want to know _alllll_ of my brother's secrets."

"Elise," Xander said with a warning tone, "Don't you dare."

Her grin somehow grew bigger, as she bounced on the tips of her toes, obviously trying to convince Takumi despite Xander's arguments. Takumi decided to play around with the idea, smiling as his sister shook his arm.

"Come on, Takumi, please, please, _pleaaaaase?_ Tell me more, tell me more! I want to know more about you both when you were young! Leo doesn't talk about it, and big sis never wants to tell anything."

Takumi looked away from Elise, briefly looking at Xander before he smiled. He hummed in thought, watching in glee as Xander's expression turned just a tad concerned and scared that Takumi will spill more. Elise insisted again, tugging his arm. He only hummed thoughtfully, almost starting to push Elise off of him before Xander cleared his throat, a scary expression on his face. A shudder ran down Takumi's spine. Elise turned to Xander as he smiled, his scary expression bleeding into something mischievous.

"I have a story of Takumi's youth, if you'd like to hear it."

Elise brightened up again, bouncing away from Takumi. Takumi paled, though he immediately lit up red as Xander had turned the tables on him. How dare he!

"Yes!"

"No!"

Elise turns sharply to Takumi, poking him in the chest. He made a face at such a touch.

"Yes."

Takumi doesn't hesitate to poke her back just as hard, earning only a teasing smile from her.

"No."

"Yes!" Another poke, now harder this time.

"No!!"

Takumi answered back with a poke that had Elise rocking back on a heel before she poked him again on the shoulder. Xander watched in amusement as they poked one another in increasing strength until both were wincing from the poking blows dealt to one another's chests and shoulders.

"I get the final say," Xander said, drawing their eyes again, "And it's yes. Has Takumi ever told you of the time he stuck Leo to a wall, and then proceeded to stick Father to the same wall?"

"Nope, I'm leaving." Takumi didn't want to hear about it! It was embarrassing and honestly cringe-worthy, what Xander was talking about! No way in hell he would suffer through listening to that again-

Elise didn't bother with subtlety, grabbing Takumi by the back of his collar and tugging him back from the door and to the sofa. She proceeded to then sit on him, and force him to squirm to try a get freedom. In response, she casually plucked the shrunk tome from her pocket, return it to its proper size, and casually immobilized Takumi, save for his head.

"Not fair!" Takumi cried foul, "Get... Elise, get this spell off, and get off me!"

"Nope!" Elise said cheerfully, "Go on, Xander, tell the story, tell the story!"

Xander smiled as Takumi glared at him, blissfully ignoring the heated stare with the full intent of bringing the same embarrassment to him as Takumi had done. Takumi, now unable to resist Elise in any way short of screaming for help or biting Elise in some fashion, the archer submitted with no lack of disdain for this situation. Elise patted his head, and Takumi resisted the urge to try and fight her, but knew it would do nothing. He submitted, and just prayed that Xander would go easy, though considering his own handling of his tale, he figured he would suffer under his embarrassment.

"Settled in, Takumi?" Xander asked, enjoying this way too much.

"...yes, get on with it, brother." Takumi grumbled.

Xander nodded, clapping his hands together.

"It was Takumi's first real test with magic once he had learned to harness it..."

* * *

"My lord?"

"You heard me, Iago. I need you to leave for now."

"B-but certainly, you require me here for something-"

Garon turned to Iago slowly, terrifying the sorcerer more then what a growl would have done. Garon's expression was hauntingly calm, but as deadly as a wyvern. He did not have to say anymore, for Iago quickly collected himself before he came under his king's wrath worthlessly. Iago bowed, responded to him with a murmured 'Yes, your Majesty', and left out of the doors leading into the throne room. Once Iago had gone, Garon heaved a shuddering sigh, taking his head into his hands. The headache splitting up the back of his skull had grown to overwhelming proportions, and he was damned if he was to allow Iago to continue speaking and chatting. The last group that needed his attention had left, thankfully, allowing him the silence he so craved.

**You call for me without words...**

Hissing in pain, Garon ignored the baritone voice calling out to him, refusing to lift his eyes to the dragon that watched over him. He had no reason to call, nor did he wish to call! He could not lift himself from the throne, feeling the weight of the room push him down, his legs uncooperative with his wishes. He gripped the throne's arm with his right hand, fighting the shudder that rolled through him.

**You are my apostle, my chosen knight. Why do you do this?**

**Have I not been so kind? Are my gifts not grand enough for my tasks?**

**Answer me, Garon.**

How long had this fight gone on now? He knew that this pain would consume him, that this would ultimately kill him for consorting with gods and dragons. Everything told him to obey, to submit, to work hand in hand without a care as to what happens. It would bring glory to Nohr, it would bring peace for his children, he would avenge all that had been done to his wives and those he loved. The wars that tore Nohr to pieces, that stole his own parents from him, would come to a climatic end with the destruction and devastation of Hoshido. Once it was in his hands, all would be good.

He couldn't understand that he was also being told to resist, to fight, to struggle against the voices in his head urging him to spill blood, to push boundaries ever further in the name of Nohr. His parents had done the same, and their parents before them. The never ending war fueled by the dragons of long ago, the First Dragons and their wars. He didn't want history to repeat itself any further. The fire within him fought the flame that had invaded him so violently and roughly, he knew that he did not have much longer under his own body gave out.

**Answer me.**

God, did he wish to fight further and further, push back this disaster so that his children could survive. This war of struggle and blood needed to end-

"Your gifts are quite enough, o great Anankos..." he murmured, looking to the dragon carved above him, his smile wicked, "I will fight in your name, and do as I must for my people... for the ultimate end of it all."

What had he been thinking about just then? It didn't matter anymore. He had been graciously visited and blessed by the god dragon who would lead them all to the ultimate end, peace for both Nohr and Hoshido. It would be glorious, bathed in blood and honor, with the sun setting upon a world no longer fearful of war. It would be ruled by the glorious god dragon, and no other again.

To think that soon he would have all he needed to push further, to finish off Queen Ikona and Queen Mikoto...

"Just you wait... soon all will perish under him. And I will have Hoshido burn with us all!"

A dark chuckle worked its way out of him. It would a most glorious moment, but for now he would only imagine it in all it's glory. He had to continue this campaign, this struggle. There was still much to do, more to work on. His most dearest pawn was still to grow, though he would have to force it through. His plan put his next largest step two months from now. Two months, and he would have the queen's heads on pikes, and Hoshido wide open for the plundering. He leaned back into his throne, looking over the room. 

Iago would return soon enough to do his bidding. For now, he would revel in the silence, and imagine the beautiful disaster Anankos would bring upon them all in due time.

* * *

"Prince Xander."

Iago walked in without any sort of formality or pride, ignoring the maid that insisted that the aid not step into the room. Within, Xander and Takumi were arguing over a specific memory they shared, one of their first sparring fights they could remember. Neither would concede on who beat who, as in truth it had been a draw and their mother would not side with either to avoid issues. Obviously, Katerina had not predicted that the two would smartly but heatedly argue over in near twenty years later to an audience of one not so helpful Elise who spurred it further.

Iago cleared his throat, hiding his disgusted expression as the prince separate and look upon their uninvited visitor. Takumi feigned interest in whatever Iago wanted, while Elise immediately dodged out of whatever conversation would happen to have more tea.

"Iago. What brings you here?"

"I am on official business, of course," Iago said, bowing for a moment, "His Majesty requested your presence. I am sorry for breaking up your little spat with your brother."

"It was a friendly argument, no more," Xander replied, "I will be there shortly."

"His Majesty has also requested me to escort you there myself. It is of an urgent matter you make haste, your highness."

The bitterness in Iago's tone, as much as the sorceror attempted to hide it, did not go unnoticed. Takumi avoided even looking at Iago, patting his brother's shoulder.

"Go on ahead. I'll keep Elise company while you're with Father. We can continue are conversation later."

Xander nodded in understanding, leaving with haste with Iago to address his father's summons. The door closed with a quiet sound, and both remaining siblings groaned in relief, sagging into their respective seats. Elise popped one of the few remaining cookies into her mouth.

"Iago creeps me out everytime! He's always so shady, not to mention he's also always rude. He needs to work on his tone, and his disdain." Elise said with a curl of her nose.

"I question everyday why Iago is considered Father's right hand man. It makes no sense! Sure, he can be a semi decent tactician, and maybe his magical skills are alright, but there's nothing else! I wouldn't question Father on his choices, but it makes no sense."

Elise looks into her tea for a moment, her silence drawing Takumi's attention. She smiled weakly at her reflection before setting the cup down.

"Iago was around for a while. He wasn't the right hand of Father always, if I remember correctly. He was a high class sorcerer, but nothing more. At least... until Miss Arete disappeared. Then he was always with Father... ever since he started to change. Maybe Iago did it, or... maybe there's more there. When Father stopped being so kind, really mean people started showing up in his personal guard and staff."

"Elise..."

She sighed softly, fiddling with the lace on the hem of her dress sleeve. "Maybe... maybe once the war is over... like big brother likes to say, maybe Father will come back, the kind Father I remember. The one who would shake off being glued magically to walls, who didn't mind another scar or two training his kids... who actually cared for us more then a normal soldier."

Takumi scooted closer to Elise, taking one of her hands in his own. He knew with Elise being the youngest, she did the least among them. Though being a troubadour, she was their healer, she went around with Arthur and Effie helping people in the underground networks in secret. She went from underground depot to underground depot aiding in healing the sick and bringing supplies. She's watched so much happen from the sidelines, she's had her ears and eyes open wider then all of them. Despite her naive nature, her effort to cling to the brighter side of life and nurture it, she was cunning, selfless, confident, and not beyond being brutally honest in her own way.

Elise curled up into Takumi's side, the older immediately bringing the girl into his arms. He knew the pain harbored in Elise's heart, the knowledge that her mother hadn't cared for her and had all but abandoned her for Garon during the concubine wars. He knew that Elise held a darkness behind the bright and happy warmth of her personality, striving everyday for some light among the dark. She hid her face in his side, and while he worried Elise would start crying, he didn't mind the hiding at all.

"...can you tell me more funny things you and big brother Xander did? I like your stories." Elise asked, her voice quiet and subdued. 

Takumi kissed the top of Elise's head, squeezing her gently into a half-hug.

"Of course I can, little sis. Let's see... did you hear of the time Xander tried to wield Siegfried for the first time, and he ended up breaking part of the training courtyard?"

Elise shook her head, looking up at Takumi with a curious expression. Takumi smiled, patting her side as he wrapped his arm around her.

"This one's a wild ride, for sure. I couldn't even believe it, and I watched it happen. It went like this..."


End file.
